Creative
by kevin the bird
Summary: Now that she was pregnant again, she had told everyone except James and Lily Potter. She knew how creative the two of them where, so she wanted to make it cute. But she just couldn't come up with an idea.


Whenever Molly found out she was pregnant, she found different ways to tell different people. When she found out she was pregnant with twins, she made a shirt with the outline of her skeleton and then two baby skeletons on top of her stomach and walked around until people realized she wasn't pregnant with not one baby, but with two.

Now that she was pregnant again, she had told everyone except James and Lily Potter. She knew how creative the two of them where, so she wanted to make it cute. But she just couldn't come up with an idea.

So one day, when the two of them were over, she ran her hands over her already protruding stomach and said,

"Do I look like I've gained weight?" James looked up from the twin he was holding and turned his head to get a better look.

"You look like you're a few months pregnant," he said and turned back to Fred, who was softly babbling happily.

"I think you look fine, Molls," Lily added as she did the same thing as James did - look up at Molly and then look back at the other twin she was holding.

"Wait," James said as realization dawned on him and he quickly looked up at Molly again. "Are you pregnant?" he asked. Molly was grinning from ear to ear. She didn't even need to give her answer before James handed Lily the twin he was holding and gave Molly the biggest hug.

"Again?" he asked teasingly. It seemed to him that Molly was always pregnant. Even though it had been two years since she was pregnant with the twins, it seemed like just yesterday. "You two breed like rabbits," he said as he laughed.

"I know, we just can't keep our hands off of each other," she said as she ran her hands over her stomach again.

"Congratulations," Lily said when she put both twins down, hugged Molly and softly patted Molly's stomach. "How far along?"

"Three months," she said as she looked down at her stomach proudly. Granted, she was worried about bringing a sixth child into the world with the war continually getting worse. She also had to worry about the financial situation her family was in. Would they be able to manage with eight people? Pushing that out of her mind for the moment, she looked up at the man she considered her little brother and his wife and smiled.

A month later, Lily found out she was expecting her first child. When she told James, he nearly started crying. Sure, she had seen him react to the news about Molly being pregnant, but she had never seen him react the way he did when she told him she was pregnant. Besides her wedding day, it was the happiest moment of her life thus far.

After a few days of pure bliss, they finally decided to tell the Weasley family. They both thought it was fitting that they would be the first one to know, so they both apparated to the Burrow.

Molly, having heard the distinct pops, went into the living room to find the two of them standing there, engulfed by all of her kids. When she realized it was the two of them, she visibly relaxed.

"You two okay?" she asked as Lily picked up Fred and set him on her hip.

"Yeah, of course," Lily replied. "I just have one small question," she said as she looked at James. His face immediately lit up. He knew where she was going with the conversation. Having caught this, Molly looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"You two are planning something," she said as she rested her hands on her hips, her swollen stomach more prominent then the last time they had seen each other.

"I just wanted to know if you thought I gained weight?" Lily replied. It took Molly a few moments to realize what Lily meant before she let out a squeal of excitement. She rushed over to Lily and embraced in her a big bear hug.

"Congratulations, love," she said as she pulled away, patted Lily's still flat stomach and then gave James a hug.

"Merlin, Molly, it's already getting hard to hug you," James said teasingly as he pulled away. "You have quite a belly going," he added as he looked down and placed his hands on both sides of her pregnant stomach. "You're not pregnant with twins again, are you?" he asked seriously as he looked up at Molly. Both women swatted James' arm, Molly laughing the entire time.

"They get worse with each pregnancy too," she said to Lily, in reference to James' teasing her about the size of her stomach. "Anyways, you shouldn't be holding him," she added as she took Fred from Lily's arms.

"Neither should you!" Lily said as she laughed. "James, take Geo- er, Fred from her!" she added, James obliging immediately.

"You are getting big, though, Molls," Lily said as she rested her hands on her own stomach. Having seen Molly pregnant multiple times, she couldn't wait until she had the maternal glow Molly always had. "You always look so radiant when you're pregnant, how do you do it?" she asked. "I've been feeling like shite for the last month," she said as she laughed.

"There's no way I look radiant right now. I literally eat half my body weight every day and I'm still hungry," Molly said as she laughed. "You want to come in the kitchen for a cup of tea and I can give you pointers, though?" she asked Lily.

"That would be great, thank you," Lily replied. Molly smiled at the younger witch and walked into the kitchen. Lily followed the older, pregnant woman and talked for the rest of the night about the dos and don'ts of pregnancy.


End file.
